The fact that certain aspects of modem businesses and other entities, such as governmental agencies or bodies, may be multi-lingual or multi-dialectic in nature requires that communications in a foreign language or foreign dialect, encountered in accordance with the business or entity, be handled efficiently. Also, it is desirable that communications involving foreign accents (e.g., communications wherein a person speaks in a language other than the person's native language) be handled efficiently.
By way of example, in the context of a business, employees from a certain country are often required to make international telephone calls through a call center. As is known, a “call center” generally refers to a department within a company or a third-party organization that handles telephone services. It is generally necessary for the call center to try to accommodate the caller in any way possible. For example, an employee working in England calling India would best be assisted in a call center by a person that speaks English, rather than by a person that speaks an Indian language. Also, it would be desirable for a person speaking with a foreign accent to be serviced by someone familiar with the accent.
By way of further example, some government bodies such as the Parliament in India require proceedings to be made available in transcripts respectively written in the multiple languages and/or dialects that exist in India.